


God Damn It Carol

by Onononon



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onononon/pseuds/Onononon
Summary: Taking place post snap a year after and also after Jessica Jones season 3. Jessica is in a spiral of depression when she meets Carol Danvers for the first time and things finally begin to change for the better. Carol isn't willing to take any of Jessica's shit. She's finally met her match.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	God Damn It Carol

Hopeful assholes always thinks that life has a way of working itself out, and I'm stupid enough to believe them. I used to always have to deal with the ghosts of Killgrave in my mind like the bastard he always was. Damn that purple ticket which would have been a one way trip for me to get out of this shit hole of a city. Not that I don't like this shit hole of a city, but sometimes it really does seem like a shit hole. It's been one year though since I watched Trish leave on that helicopter, and I don't like loving people. That day was a reminder that I never should, because all they'll ever do is hurt you in the end. 

I thought things couldn't get worse, but off course it did. It always does. Because apparently nothing will ever making any sense. Like how some crazy purple alien snapped his fingers and made people disappear. How he made people die. I'm not a hero for a reason. I don't like the pressure, and it's no secret that the Avengers screwed up this time. Everyone I knew was snapped. I gave away my place to Malcum so that he could start his own business and now here I am all alone in my apartment throwing myself into my work so I don't have to give into the nightmares that everyone disappeared in my life that I cared about.

I was in bed wearing nothing but a T-shirt and my underwear hung over from the night previously when I heard a knock on my door.

"We're closed right now!" I shouted. 

But then the knocking didn't stop. 

"God damn, it!" I walked to the door not even bothering to throw on some pants. I didn't care about much anymore.

"Hello, are you Jessica Jones?" 

"No." I tried to slam the door, but the woman stopped me.

"I heard you're the best in the business. I could really use your help." Said the blonde at the door. She was roughly my age it looked like. Sporting short hair and that pointed in every direction.

I sighed giving in. "Let me throw some pants on and I'll be right with you." I mumbled under my breath as I put on my jeans not even bothering with a bra.

I walked over to my desk, and she sat down.

"I'm Carol Danvers, and I'm looking for someone missing. Her name is Maria Rambeau." She handed me an old picture. "She probably a lot older now, but she was here on a business trip and some bad people took her."

"Do you know what she was here for?"

"She was working with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I can't help you." 

"Why not?"

"Those people should help you, not me."

"They are trying to help me, but we're getting no where. Please I know you're good at this kind of thing."

"You're an Avenger aren't you?" Great.

"Not exactly. I mean I helped them kill Thanos not that it did anyone any good. Everyone's still gone."

"Don't you think maybe your friend is gone too."

"No I refuse to believe that. She was here post snap. Her daughter saw her."

"Alright, alright I'll see what I can do."

*****

Later on that night:

"On the house," the bar tender gave me a beer.

"Why?"

"You look like shit. You could use it." I just shrugged in thanks and began drinking. The more I drank the easier it was to forget. To forget everyone that I have lost either to death or that stupid snap.

"Well, hello." It was the damn Danvers girl from before.

"I haven't made any progress yet on your case. I'm off tonight."

"Can't I just say hi to you in a bar." She took a sip of her drink.

"I guess."

"Why you here all alone."

"Because I like having people pour me drinks. Why are you here alone?"

"I'm new here and needed a break from my new "friends"."

" "Friends" ". I did air quotes mocking her.

"The Avengers I guess." She rolled her eyes. "I help them one time, and they're all like, join us, join us. I prefer to work alone. Looks like you do too huh?"

"People take effort I don't have." I shrugged polishing off my drink.

"I'd slow down if I were you. Unless you got a ride home."

"I'll walk."

"So what's your story?"

"You think I have a story?" I scoffed at her.

"Well nobody becomes an asshole over night. Who hurt you?"

"None of your god damn business."

"Jesus, calm down. You just look like you need a friend."

"I don't need anyone." I mumbled. But then I lost it. I began crying. "Shit. I'm out of here." I ran to the bathroom to go get myself together, and it wasn't five minutes until I heard someone knock on my stall door.

"I don't think you should be alone right now." Carol said. "I'm sorry I called you an asshole. And was being so forward. I'm honestly a real asshole. Maria made that pretty clear."

I sniffed through the door. "God damn it don't you see I want to be alone."

"I think you're quietly hoping someone will stay if I'm being honest. Let me take you home. You're not sober enough to walk by yourself. I won't ask any more questions. I'm sorry."

"Fine," I mumbled slamming the door open.

We walked back to my place in silence. When we finally made it. She told me goodnight. And for some reason I didn't want her to go. I had never tried dating women before. But I wanted sex and she was pretty damn hot. 

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?" She looked surprised.

"You wanna have sex or what?"

"Um... what?"

"What you've never had sex with someone you met at a bar?"

"We didn't meet in a bar."

"Exactly."

"You aren't making any sense."

"Kiss me?"

Then she smiled at me with big brown eyes and picked me up slamming the door open where we had sex.


End file.
